A talent discovered
by A Dutch Lady
Summary: Elizabeth uses her newfound talent in a most constructive manner. One that Darcy approves of...
1. A talent discovered

Elizabeth, though quite accomplished before her marriage, gratefully took up her new sister Georgiana's offer to not only improve her skills on the pianoforte, but also to teach her to draw. Lizzy had admired Georgiana's crayons in the gallery at Pemberley and had marveled at the beauty of nature collected in so small an object as a painting.

"This little yellow flower, dear Lizzy, can be enhanced by adding a little shadow to it. You see? Do you see how the sun casts it light on just the right part of it?" Lizzy acknowledged gratefully and took up some black colour, but Georgiana held her hand. "Perhaps you could use purple instead, so it brings out the yellow more clearly… and the colour can very well function as it's shadow", Georgiana added at seeing a slight look of doubt and wonder on her sister's face.

Advise like this was given regularly and in a few months Lizzy had become quite the artist. She found however that she preferred to draw with coal, because the material was quite willing to do her bidding and follow her energetic strokes across the paper, whereas paint was a more complicated business. Frequently she indulged herself in walking the Pemberly grounds and woods in search of a fair prospect to duplicate, sometimes in company of her sister and sometimes alone.

One of these times when she had ventured out alone, she had traced the path to the part of the stream where Darcy had met her and her relatives on their first visit to Pemberley, the summer before. She again admired the glen and found herself very fortunate to be the mistress of all this natural beauty. Finally, a few yards away from the stream she saw a set of trees, surrounded by a couple of bushes and Elizabeth marveled at how beautiful the sun shone it's light upon their leaves. Moreover she rejoiced the beautiful prospect granted from between the trees where there was still visible a part of the stream and the valley stretching out into the horizon. All in all, Elizabeth found it a perfect place to station herself with the paper and coal she had brought along. The secludedness of the spot increased her pleasure at being there, because it would enable her to work undisturbed, or so she thought…

So engaged in making her latest work the finest piece of art yet, she was startled when she felt her husbands' breath close to her ear and the weight of his chin on her shoulder.

"There's my beautiful artist! You're becoming quite accomplished at drawing indeed, this picture is beautiful!"

Lizzy looked up at him with a smile and expressed her gratitude for his compliments with a playful, lingering kiss on his cheek, near his earlobe. Darcy grinned at her and indulged himself by stealing a few kisses from her lips.

Elizabeth had intended to insert a bit more livelyness into her husbands manners and from the following we may assume that she had succeeded in her object:

"My darling, your picture is absolutely showing our beautiful surroundings, but I must confess that I find it a bit incomplete…!"

Elizabeth laughed at her husbands remark and handed him her piece of coal so he could complete the picture himself if he dare. At seeing him hesitating to her response she inquired: "Why sir, I thought you had something substantial to add to my art? Am I now to be deprived of your talent?"

"Oh no dear, I would not deprive you of any of my talents as you're well aware of, but I must own that I'm not a great proficient at drawing! I was merely trying to téll you what exactly is missing in your picture…" And Darcy seeted himself comfortably next to his wife to get ready to tell her just that: "I miss the sight of a little dear fellow trying to climb into that tree in the center to cast his view over the beautiful valley which we can partly see from where we sit."

"The sight of a little fellow, Fitzwilliam…? Who exactly do you have in mind for portraying that part of the picture?" She asked teasingly, but at the same time wondering if her husband was dreaming of having a few of these little dear fellows of his own anytime soon, or perhaps a little dear girl with dark curly hair and lively spirits, just like herself…

"Actualy that sight has already been portrayed, but you were a few years too late to witness it…", said Darcy. However detecting a little confusion in her eyes he decided to tell her that he himself used to be inclined to climb many trees on the Pemberley grounds when he was but a little boy. This tree he used to be particularly fond of, because it had granted him one of the best views that his fathers' lands had had to offer.

Lizzy laughed heartily at this picture of her dear husband and asked in jest whether he would indulge her and climb in again so she could complete her piece.

Darcy declined, telling her he had given up climbing trees as his father had forbidden him to do so when he was twelve. Darcy had fallen out of the trees a little too often and his last injury was quite severe, so it was no wonder his father did not want him to take further risk.

"Oh no, my dear", pouted Elizabeth, "where was it that you were hurt". And she stroked his hair gently while smiling mischievously at him. Darcy liked this little game she was about to play and intended to join her:

"Well, I had bruises all over my body, but the severest where here", he indicated his chest and soon revelled at her soft touch, "and here", he said, rubbing his back. She began a soft massage awaiting the rest of his instructions. Darcy, starting to become aroused by her proximity and passionate stroking of his back and chest, felt he should take it to the next level. Now he motioned in the direction of a more particular part of his body where he was even more inclined to feel her gentle strokes. He grinned softly and was happy that she continues her part in the game.

"Oh Fitz, that must have hurt a great deal", said Lizzy while softly placing her hand on the intended spot. "How did you recover?"

"Nothing so easy, Liz", he replied huskily, "It still demands attention most often and for long periods of time. Either by gently running a hand over it or kissing it softly, like this." And he demonstrated that conduct on her lips and neck and soon proceeded to the edge of her gown and after a while traced back to her lips. She still had her mind on his formerly injured bodymember and found that he still needed some attention there, because that part of his body all too eagerly responded to her ministrations.

As a result of his suggestions of drawing a boy in the trees and of them now being engaged in more sensual games, an idea all of the sudden rose in Elizabeths' mind. A very naughty one indeed! For a moment she hesitated her carresses to ponder over it and Darcy looked at her expectantly.

Lizzy looked at her husbands face, wondering if he would approve of her scheme. As passionate a husband as hers she was inclined to believe he would and thus decided upon action:

She cast him a furtive smile and traced her finger from the bulg in his breeches to the buttons that could be the means of releasing him. After another glance at her husband face, whose eyes now shone with longing she started to undress him. It appeared that he was very coöpporative, but as he fingered her buttons she gently removed his hands and cast him another furtive grin.

His clothes flewn about and soon he lay in the grass starknaked. Darcy wondered at the ideas of his wife. Where would she start? Why did she want to remain fully clothed? Lizzy however gave him little time to ponder those questions, for she started to arouse him even more by running her hands over his body and kissing him now and then, working her way down to his length. He revelled at the particular attention she gave him there and was all the more dissapointed when that flow of attention just as sudden stopped.

"Now, lay still my darling, you're such a beautiful picture now" she said to him with a very sensual smile adorning her lips. And before she actually took up her paper again he started to realise what she was about to do.

"Liz, you sly thing! Do you mean me to lay here starknaked so you can make another masterpiece!" Darcy exclaimed in feigned shock. But his dear wife could not be deceived for she noticed that he had become still more aroused by her actions and with this strong confirmation of his approval set to work.

The picture they made there, on the grounds of Pemberley was truly enchanting and sensual. Darcy's body was everything a woman could desire. He was tall and in perfect health. His shoulders broad and his frame quite slender. His buttocks were tight and Elizabeth often felt aroused by the sight of those. And the so-called formerly injured part of him that had been the cause of all this feverish drawing was something that could definitely not be overlooked even if it hadn't been in it's present state. Indeed, our Lizzy was a very lucky woman and her admiration for her husband ánd his body made her want to honour him by making a duplication so that the sight of him could never leave this world even after they were long gone. Allthough for the near future the picture would obviously only be intended for bedroom-pursuit.

What only looking at each other could accomplish for the arousal of both was unbelievable. Darcy sincerely felt that he would burst if she would not finish his likeness very soon and Elizabeth was impatient aswell to touch her beautiful man as he lay there in the rays of light casted upon him by the sun. There eyes often met and the desire and admiration almost sprang from their gaze. However impatient both were, Elizabeth wanted to do her husbands form justice and made sure that all proportions were as realistic as her talent would allow. She wanted to capture the look in his eyes and the tautness of his body.

"Lizzy, my love, how are you progressing? Are you sure it's a faithful portret?" asked Darcy with a crooked smile.

"Well dear, I do think it will become a very handsome picture of you, but if it is not to your liking we could always ask for another artist to accomplish this delicate task! What say you of Miss Bingley? I bet that she has much more experience in the art of drawing than I have! Elizabeth's tease shocked him.

"Good god Lizzy, do not ever threaten me with that woman. I'm sure the mental picture you just created will never leave my mind. Be sure you compensate this horrid thing by making a very good portret of me, dear. Or there's going to be something in store for you once you finish!" said Darcy laughingly.


	2. A portrait uncovered

_Hey guys, thank you for reviewing the first bit. I loved every single one of them! It's so exciting to find out what people think of your ramblings… Two of you were worried about D&E being found out… Well: I thought it would be nice to add another saucy chapter wherein you'll find out that even Pemberley's best hidden secrets can be revealed… _

Darcy did not even have time to look at the picture once Elizabeth had finished it. Allthough he had threatened that there would be something in store for her if he couldn't approve of it, in the end it didn't seem to matter much. Being so closely observed by his loved one was very erotic and Darcy made sure Elizabeth got what she deserved afterwards!

While being busy as they were, they no longer observed their surroundings. The pair had not moved from their spot between the trees, as they felt quite safe there…

Just like Rosings, Pemberley grounds were worth to be seen, perhaps even more so. Nature had been given free reign over most of the park, apart from the paths. And so Colonel Fitzwilliam enjoyed an annual walk in this park aswell. He had been looking for Darcy before venturing out, just to inquire if they could go on horseback together. But soon Fitzwilliam came to the conclusion that both Darcy and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen, so he decided to go on foot by himself. Colonel Fitzwilliam was very familiar with the grounds, but when you embark an unusual spectacle to be seen, even though in a familiar setting, you take another look…

That was unfortunate indeed. If he had known, he probably wouldn't have taken the path he had chosen. But now he had and the sight he beheld was, despite it's indecorousness, quite diverting. He had always observed Darcy to be stiff and unmoveable in his manners. Turned out that the former was at this moment very true, but the latter the exact opposite! And Elizabeth! "Good god, Elizabeth! Oh my, I shouldn't be watching them," the flustered colonel thought. Allthough he didn't expect the couple to be easily distracted by any sound or sight at the present, he wasted no time in removing himself from the scene as quickly as he could!

Darcy and Elizabeth were both in excellent humour! After their little adventure in the park, the couple had welcomed their guests. Among the party were Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, his sister Caroline, the Hursts and the Gardiners. Later the family from Longbourne had made it's presence known to all by the single effort of Mrs. Bennet, who obliged the hosts with an exceedingly high-pitched stream of compliments and exclamations in regard to the handsomeness of the house, it's park and it's owners. Mr. Bennet and his two daughters, Kitty and Mary, could only hope that Mrs. Bennet spilled all her compliments as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to endure any more of her raptures afterwards.

The Darcy's had invited them all to see Elizabeth's new home. Little did they know that all of them would soon see a lot more than just her home!

Dinner was a very happy business. Darcy noted that mosts guests seemed to be in earnest conversation and those who were not, were very much enjoying their meal and their wine, or so he concluded, by the sight of Mr. Hurst. His guests being thus occupied, Darcy felt free to let his mind wander in another direction. He observed Elizabeth at the far end of the table. Her hair was up, but a few strands came curling down her neck. The very neck he had thoroughly kissed this afternoon after she had released him from posing for her picture. His eyes took their own course by going down from her neck to the edge of her gown. The soft curves, the silky skin that was revealed there made him think of the way he had stroked her there, and how he had suckled and kissed her niples. He couldn't help but lick his lips with the reminder of this.

How unfortunate, because his cousin had watched Darcy closely and after the display of only a few hours before, the colonel thought he knew quite well what thís gesture meant. Having the ever consumating Mr. Hurst at his right and the occasional reserved Darcy at his left side, the colonel was in need of a little diversion. Though Mr. Hurst had enough remarkeable qualities to ridicule, the colonel found in Darcy a better victim, after everything he had witnessed today.

"Pemberley is very beautiful this time of year, cousin, what do you say!" announced colonel Fitzwilliam jovially. "It seems you have the power to increase it's beauty even more every year, Darcy!"

"I'm glad indeed that you feel this way, Richard", answered Darcy, "My dear wife is of the same mind. She has taken up drawing and her favourite object is the park, with all the beautiful sights it has to offer."

The colonel smiled. "Beautiful sights indeed Darcy. Just this afternoon I indulged myself and made a little tour."

Before he could continue his tease, Richard got interrupted by Mrs. Bennet. "Pray, Lizzy what do I hear? Since when do you draw? I have never seen your drawings!"

"Why, yes mama, Georgiana's crayons made such an impression on me that I simply couldn't resist trying it. My dear sister has given me lessons and shows me even more beauty at Pemberley than I had expected to find." With this she cast a quick, loving gaze upon her husband.

While the people on Elizabeths side of the table continued their observations on drawing and the inspiration her gardens could offer for that activity, the colonel took this distraction as a cue to test his cousins waters:

"I followed the stream, Darcy. Lots of carp you have here!"

"So are we going to fish someday or what", came the annoyed inquiry of Hurst. Totally ignoring the man, the colonel made the next move. "I came by this lovely spot… The one where you can see the valley from between a few trees lined up next to each other." Seeing Darcy's expression change from pleased about the compliments to worried by his discription of the view, he decided to release the last drop: "You know what I mean, the trees that used to be our favourites to climb when we were young. I didn't dare to make my way too close to this particular place in fear of interrupting the marvellous scenery, but it provided a very nice picture!" The face of his usually composed cousin crimsoned remarkeably now.

Trying to deepen the red shade a bit more, Richard could't resist to tell Darcy how disappointed he was about how his search for his cousin to accompany him on his tour had been in vain this afternoon. "Apparantly", concluded Fitzwilliam with a grin, "you had better things to do then riding out with me!"

This comment indeed hit the mark!

Two aggravated hosts are worse than one. So Darcy decided not to tell Lizzy that they had been caught in the act, so to speak. He wanted to save her the embarrassment. Darcy felt mortified by the knowledge that Richard had seen them, but he was annoyed aswell about the fact that his cousin could so easily tease him. So he had given his wife a good time this afternoon! So what! Why should he feel mortified over that! Richard could only wish for a woman like his Elizabeth! Indeed he was proud to have her, and even more so in the manner he often had her! There was no reason for him to be embarassed, was there? Thus convincing himself, Darcy concluded this wave of inner reflection as a changed man. He would no longer be the object of ridicule! Richard could imply anything he wanted tonight, Darcy would not take the bate, he would not deny nor confirm. He would take the blows as only a satisfied husband could.

Blows were to come, but more to the mortification of Lizzy this time. The topic of drawing had extended it's way from the dinner table to the drawing room and the ladies inquired after Elizabeth's pictures. Georgiana, glad to be able to escape Miss Bingley for a moment, offered to catch Lizzy's file of masterpieces…

While most ladies awaited Georgiana's return, Mary could not resist the pianoforte and obliged the party with an air. Elizabeth turned the pages. Thus distracted, she had no eye for her own file or the ladies watching her pictures. Indeed, she had no reason to be alarmed, because Elizabeth was sure that she had hidden the particular portrait. Her file had a double layer of leather. The better part of the two layers were stitched neatly, but one part gave way and the hole had been big enough to hide a peculiar picture. She was safe…

The different reactions to her talent were to be expected. Mrs. Gardiner, Jane and Georgiana were delighted, Kitty and Mrs. Bennet had no notion of art and were hardly giving it a second thought and the Bingley sisters found fault with every single stroke of coal across the paper. Then Mary observed the arrival of the pictures and even though little could persuade her to abandon her own exhibition of talent, she was quite curious when it came to her sisters efforts. Elizabeth took the file from Miss Bingley's hands to show Mary some of her work. Sadly, her grip was less steady than she expected and the file fell from her hands.

No huge imagination is required to guess what revealed itself in all it's glory… Miss Bingley noted a little piece of paper stuck out of the hiding place in the file. Certain that it was something that miss Eliza would dread to have exposed in public, Miss Bingley grasped this opportunity, litterally. Surrounded by all women in the party, miss Bingley unfolded the paper.

Gasps and screams were heard, some of shock and some of admiration. This, ofcourse, drew the attention of the men aswell. And soon the whole party was gazing at the Elizabeth's piece. Or better, Mr. Darcy's piece. For a moment nobody knew what to say.

Then, Mrs. Bennet was in need of her salts and betook herself from the room. Kitty and Mary were in a peculiar state of shock for they were not able to take their gazes of the portrait. And actually, the same could be said of the Bingley sisters. Perhaps it might be interesting to note that Mrs. Hurst first took a good look at the portrait and then directed her gaze towards her own husband with not a líttle disdain. Georgiana shied away from all the commotion and made her way to the pianoforte, not able to believe that a picture like that could be from her sisters hands and even more so, that her brother had posed naked before her. And in that manner! How was he able to wear his breeches?

The Gardiners were initially a bit shocked, but soon became diverted by observing their favourite nieces' reaction to this exposure. Jane's face was quite flushed as she saw her brother in a way she would never have imagined to see him, but her expression was nothing to her sisters'. The colour on Lizzy's face could only be described as burgundy and she hasted towards miss Bingley to catch the offending piece. Alas, to no avail… Mr. Hurst, who was already in his cups just a bit, thought it nessecary to question the authenticity of the drawing, for he could not believe what he saw! And so he grasped the portrait and held it open and wide to take another good look. The others couldn't keep themselves from laughing as they observed the way he ogled Darcy's likeness.


End file.
